


Mornings of Dew

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up next to Peter is one of the greatest things Harry can think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings of Dew

The alarm clock went off and Harry groaned, cracking an eye open, hand reaching out to slam down on top of the clock. 5.45am. His eyes slowly opened and he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, sitting up. His feet dropped down and slid his slippers on as he headed through to the bathroom. He did his business before shuffling back into the bedroom and sitting on the bed, grabbing his tablet and opening his schedule for the day. Hectic. He groaned and went over the details. Meeting with the board of directors at 7.30. Coffee meet with Felicia to make sure everything was in order at 8.45. 9.00 was a meeting with Stark from Stark Industries. That idiot had endangered all of New York with that last crazy experiment of his. Oscorp had never seen such radiation readings. The idiot need talking to. Severely. The words blurred in front of his eyes and Harry locked his tablet, chucking it to the side with a shrug. He yawned and kicked his slippers off, laying back down. He rolled over and curled up into Peter's warm side. He felt the familiar arm slip around his waist and Peter pulled him close, clinging to him like the over-sized sloth he was. Harry didn't care though. He loved how protective Peter was in his sleep. He loved how protective Peter was full stop. Harry's arm slipped up and rested on Peter's chest and clenched on his top, nuzzling his chest a little bit whilst they cuddled up. Mornings like this were the best in Harry's opinion. A small groan came from the younger boy on the bed and his eyes slowly opened, still stuck together by sleep. 

"Ngh... Harry what time is it?"

"Go back to sleep Pete... It's not even 6am yet. I'm here."

"When's your first meeting?"

"Shut up and go back to sleep."

Peter fell silent and held Harry tightly to him as he drifted back off. Harry smiled and lay there for a few more minutes before carefully dragging himself away from Peter and getting dressed for his first appointment of the day.


End file.
